Mercy
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Burial was all he asked for. Life is what she gave him


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope. Don't own it. It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei._

_**Note:** This is a DeiSaku. You have been forewarned._

**Mercy **

_Kyuubi Seitenshi_

She was supposed to ensure that his death was quick, or that his wounds, at least, would indeed kill him. But all she could do was kneel beside him, gazing down upon his ashen face, in a sort of morbid fascination that disgusted her. A bitter, blood-tainted smile was on his lips at where her hand hovered, mere inches from gripping his throat.

"I'm such a fool, yeah. If I hadn't been such a fool, I would've liked to have met you when you didn't look so ugly."

It was an insult, and they both knew it. But her hand still didn't move. Sky-blue eyes gazed at her, fogged by death and sleep, the scope that he always used gone, and his bangs shoved haphazardly to the side, growing limp from the rain pouring on the battlefield around them. He'd be beautiful if he weren't soaked in three pints of blood and water.

"You don't look so hot yourself."

It was the truth, and they knew that, too. He offered a fading grin.

"But if I'd been a good guy, would you've liked me?"

If the statement was supposed to stun her, somehow, it really didn't. Because she was beginning to believe that all the criminals that seemed so bad, really just hadn't been understood. Zabuza, known as the infamous Demon of Bloodmist, had _cried_ near his end, and over a mere boy. A boy that he had protected, and had in turn been protected by. Strange, but true. They were only human. A weak cough escaped the nin's lips, accompanied by the gurgling of blood in the back of his throat, which he managed to painfully swallow.

"Ne… what's your name?"

"… Sakura."

"Like your hair?"

"Mm." Another bitter smile.

"Have I already played the 'last request' card? I don't remember." Somehow, the comment almost made her laugh. Almost.

"I suppose I can at least listen, can't I?" He closed his eyes softly, his smile barely quirking the corners of his lips.

"Just… don't… forget… to bury me…"

Akatsuki no Deidara had not expected to wake up in a hospital. Heck, he hadn't expected to wake up at _all_. But he was there alright, staring up at a sterile white ceiling, the soft light of the late evening sun swirling like rivers of color around the room, bouncing off the spotless parchment-colored walls in muted shades to play across his face. His entire body ached with the tingling sensations that accompanied the fading of numbing medicine, and he grimaced. His wounds were nothing to joke about, and they hurt like the dickens, too.

_Why… on __**earth**__… would she go out of her way… to save me?_

As if on cue, a soft, lilting tone drifted through the door, carrying to his ears like the echo of a siren's voice. High and gentle, it caressed him like a smooth silk, and fell like a cascade of pure water.

_Mercy…_

_Mercy…_

_Such loving mercy…_

_It's saved both you…_

_You and me…_

_Oh-_

_If we had gotten justice_

_We would surely be lost;_

_Be we found mercy_

_When we knelt at the cross._

The gentle reverberations of that voice drew nearer, and in a moment's time, he found himself lost in a sea of lonely, happy jade. What an expression on her face; lonely and happy really did describe it. As if she were happy he was alright… but feared that, even though she saved him, he would reject her.

"Sakura."

"Deidara-san."

He almost smiled at the title. A bit formal, but it showed that she well acknowledged him. Her footsteps seemed to glide over the laminate floors; there was no sign of the leg injury he knew she'd been given.

"I suppose I've been out for a while."

"Hmm?"

"Your leg. It's healed."

"Mm."

Amusing as it was, it was also a little annoying that she was so caught up in checking his condition that she couldn't even supply a proper answer or reaction. Her fingers were as light as feathers, her chakra warm like ocean waters in summer. For the first time in a long time, a little bit of peace had settled onto him.

He liked that feeling.

"Anything I need to know?" She cast a glance up at him inquiringly, warm emerald swirling gently like tides beneath her dark lashes. Indeed, she was, in her own way, beautiful. The blonde shook his head.

"As far as I know, I'm alright. But the question is…"

"Why did we-?"

"No, why did _you_ save me?"

She seemed a little surprised at his question, but it wasn't unexpected, really. His insistence that it was completely _her_ decision to save him wasn't unwarranted. And if anything, Konoha would save him for information, and nothing more. This enigmatic little kunoichi… _she_ was who had him curious. Her motives could've been the same. Could be that she didn't want to dirty her own hands by killing him…

Or maybe… just maybe…

"You… showed regret."

He startled at the angelic little smile that toyed with the corners of her lips.

"Who was I not to show mercy?"

* * *

**_AN: _Okay, so it was originally supposed to be longer and whatnot, but it's like... I had this thing mostly finished and then didn't know what to do with it, so it just sat there for months and months and months until I tacked that last sentance on there, so this thing is actually really old... But enjoy anyway. (_sweatdrops_) Luffles!**


End file.
